


To Cage a Songbird

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anger, Attempted Murder, Bad Ending, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Character Death, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Death, Desire, Dubious Consent, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fantasizing, Fear, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Illnesses, Insanity, Inspired by Fanfiction, Justice, Killing, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mercy Killing, Minor Injuries, Murder, Murderers, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, Parallels, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Regret, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Sad Ending, Sadism, Self-Defense, Serial Killers, Serious Injuries, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sick Character, Sickfic, Social Justice, Spreader Bars, Stabbing, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved her.<br/>That's why he had to cage her.<br/>*VERY DARK*<br/>*Character Death*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with TheMulletWhisperer as they talked about writing their newest story, Midnight Rain, and my mind thought of how interesting it'd be to see this from the killers point of view. Why did he do this? What was he thinking? This isn't exactly in line with their story but the gist of it is still there. 
> 
> ...so then this happened.  
> There are triggers galore in this story. You have been warned. 
> 
> Imani is mine.  
> Rulindil is Bethesda's.

I had watched as you flitted around the stage, swaying your hips flirtatiously, bosom pressed prettily and heavy against the rhinestone top of your dress. I had never seen a woman built like you and though you moved with grace and kept your body reserved your motions were still so…delectable. Unable to take my eyes away I noted the gold glittered flecks of warmth across your flesh that looked so soft and so lickable, heating your already sun kissed body in a nearly ethereal glow, and I remember distinctly the longing you brought to my loins and the unnatural tug at my heart the second your hand reached out toward me. You had smiled as you locked eyes with me and had given a playful little shrug with one shoulder…

Just like that you were gone. Back to your show back to working your way around the crowd of jeering men and jealous women, working your magic, and raising your voice in song as you entertained them. You didn't realize then that you had effectively snatched up my heart, soul, and mind with that alluring little smile.

That night as I left with my colleagues I had played my role well. No matter how alluring you were, you were still beneath us, nothing more than another human therefore inferior. I had remained silent. They were right, I had tried to tell myself, you were nothing more than a little tease with a pretty voice and dangerous curves. I had returned to my home that night throbbing hot and wet with my arousal. It was all I could do not to rip my trousers as I fished my erection from beneath the restricting fabric. 

Little Breton did you know what you do to men? What you did to me? Never had I been so aroused. The buttons of my shirt bounced off the wood under my feet as I ripped the white fabric open and deafened me as I fell against my sofa, gripped myself tightly in blinding need, and groaned. You manifested singularly in the center of my mind as one in a chaotic sea of possibilities and smiled once more. 

_What would you do to me?_

I growl. What _wouldn't_ I do to you is a better inquiry. 

'I'd show you…how unwise it was to entice me so.'

One of the many fantasies brought on by that lingering little show slams forward in my mind and I feel my body quiver as I sink down against the plush cushions beneath my weight. Your legs are spread wide by a bar as you lay bent over my bed, your arms are restrained behind your back, and you are chanting my name as your cunt drips wet with your arousal for me. 

_Show me then, **Master**_.

I can imagine your heat as my fingers trace your soaked sex with a ghostly touch. My throat tightens as my fingers become coated and wet with your need. I can hear your whining little sob as you try to push back against the contact, the way your desperation catches on the syllables of my name as you wiggle those hips of yours in attempt to sabotage my plans for you. 

My hand strikes the muscular curve of your bottom and the slap resounds. 

'I said don't move.'

You screech in pain and I can see clearly your body fighting the urge to wriggle away from me. But how could you? I bend over you and lick a trail from the base of your spine up and slip my fingers into your eager little cunt. Beneath me you arch and cry out as I tease you with swift jabs into your lovely body only to remove my fingers completely to repeat the process. 

'Oh Breton…you shouldn't have let me in.'

That night I had spilled into my hand thickly and in my mind you had come against me. 

But this night you shivered at my words as you stand against me held tight by my arms. 

You had thought me a late coming fan, another in a long line of imbeciles to pine after you, but you had sweetly allowed me to sit with you at your table. You hadn't expected me to woo you, to put you at ease that you long thought I had some how snatched away, but you had and my heart had soared as you smiled at me as asked playfully if I'd escort you to your room. But you had allowed me access to your hotel room after your show and you look at me with fearful curiosity and gently I lean in and kiss your swollen lips, just as soft as I had imagined them being, and you whimper. I pull back and growl at the innocence held in your eyes…

My little bird I hadn't realized just how hypnotic your eyes are. In their emerald depths I can see myself reflected back with timid uncertainty. Your pupils are so wide with nervousness and though you might try to hide it I can detect your lust edging around the precipice of a green shade so flourishing in astounding youth and devastatingly illustrious maturity. 

The emotions that you sing back to me in silent melody makes my throat tighten and my loins throb. You make me so _weak_ with a simple look alone! I reach shaky fingers out to brush them though your hair. The strands twine around my golden fingers in a sharp contrast and I swallow painfully at the cool silky caress that follows my hand from the base of your skull down to their ends. 

I regard you through half lidded eyes and see that your worry has been hedged by the soothing touches I've given you thus far. My lips linger against yours as I pull away from another teasing kiss. 

'You don't know how badly you've tempted me, little songbird.'

You squeak as I lower my lips away to trace the flesh of your throat and from my current position I see gooseflesh rise up from my attentions. A slight stammer and the beginnings of you thinking you're going to back away are easily vanquished. I pull you tight against me and growl your name. It's humorous how rigid you go. 

'S-sir..please.'

I groan and with a shove you fall back against your bed and I waste no time in pinning you down beneath me. I had done so much for you, Imani. I had been so devoted, so watchful, so _good_ to you. I had watched those men at your shows and I had picked them out for the very reason of them longing after something that was not theirs. I could see in your features your worry and displeasure at their compliments and petty attempts they made to woo you. I could nearly taste your fear the night I sought out the Imperial that had tried to touch you, who had to be taken away by one of your body guards, who yelled such vile things about you as you retreated back toward the hotel nearing tears. 

He had suffered at my hand, my dearest love, I made sure he knew nothing but fear and unfathomable torment through that night and into the morning when his life managed to scamper away from me like the coward he was. The metal of my dagger is like an extension of my own body you see and I did all of this for you because _I_ **know** what's best for you. I could see it in their eyes that they imagined you in the ways that I did. 

Difference being they _sullied_ you and all your beauty with their looks, with their fantasies, and I had been so justified in killing them to save you from the filth and derision that you may have one day subjected yourself to unknowingly. You are so young, little bird, and you don't yet understand it all. But _I_ do.

The worthless mongrels didn't deserve to think of you, to look at you, to lust for you. I did. I was worthy of you, to possess and become possessed by you, to have you in the ways I had dreamed about. 

I was worthy and I would show you. 

My heart hammers in my chest as I gaze upon yours. Free from the silky fabric of your nightgown they are round, heavy, but perky with your heart wrenching youth. They heave as you look at me with a slight blush, seeking out my appreciation, and denying yourself the desire to cover them from my gaze. 

Smart girl. 

Your nipples pebble beneath my breath and with a growl I dive down and pull one of them into my mouth to suckle you hungrily. Your sounds drive my eyes to flutter shut and I allow myself to finally lose myself in your intoxication. Using a feather light touch my nails scratch down the tawny flesh of your waist and I can hardly contain my desires as you shiver. Such a responsive little human you are, little bird, what would happen if I touched you… _here_?

My fingers trace through soft curls and tease along soft folds and you sing for me. A moan so soft and needy accompanies the slight rise of your hips and it's the prettiest tune you've sang yet. My heart aches in my chest as I breach you and find you wet and ready and slowly introduce a quivering finger into your sweet little pussy. 

I watch your eyes flutter shut and a blush stain your cheeks as you no doubt are fighting off a wide array of emotions. I hook my finger deep inside you and wiggle it and you squirm. 

'More.'

As if I could ever deny you more, my dear. 

My attentions become demanding and the wet sounds of your arousal squelching against my hand sends a painful throb through my cock. I have been so patient but I must have a taste of you. The kisses I place down your body brings your muscle to flinch beneath your flesh with every touch my lips make against your warm flesh. My eyes slam shut as I near your sex, overwhelmed by how delectable you smell, and above me you stammer some sort of opposition. 

I shush you and extract my fingers to open your silky folds to my gaze and I feel my very soul go weak. I observe how you glisten with the creamy essence of your arousal, flushed a beautiful shade of pink and hot with need, and I cannot stop the descent of my mouth to caress you. My little bird you had fought at first but you realize now just how pleasurable I can make this for you. I know what you need and I will do anything to give you pleasure you cannot even begin to imagine. 

You are sweet on my tongue. A sweetness that I cannot fathom and I eat at you like a man possessed. With every lash of my tongue I feel more and more of my control slipping away. With every little whine or moan from you my heart lashes against my ribs that _I'm_ the one drawing such needy little sounds from you. That you are finally here in my grasp. That you are growing wetter and wetter for me, because of me, because you want _**me**_ ****.

The pitch of your noises increase and you start to rise up to eagerly move against me and I know that you're close as I trace my finger around the your quim and sigh as I feel the slight change in texture from slick and smooth to a little rough patch of flesh held at the top of your entrance. I sink my finger back into you and your body comes undone. I glance up and groan as your chest arches upward and from your throat comes a moan that sets my hair to rise along my body as you thrash against me with the power of your orgasm. 

You collapse against the bedding and whimper as I place a lingering kiss against you as I extract myself from my pants. I kiss back up your body and catch your lips against my own as I position myself against you and bring my fist, closed over cool gold, up to rest near your neck. Those men would never know how you tasted beneath their tongues, how smooth your flesh was beneath their fingertips, how warm and needy your body felt as you were penetrated. 

And oh, my sweet Imani, you are so hot and tight against me and I smile against your throat at the uncomfortable little noise you make as your body tenses at my entry. I shush you as you struggle to accommodate my length and girth and your face flushes as you try to relax and soon I am anchored as deep as your dripping, throbbing, slick heat will welcome me. My body covers yours like a blanket and I cannot hold myself still. I've longed for this moment, my little bird, and you have far surpassed my fantasies! I whisper this against your hair and you whimper the sweetest little keen and I know it's time to show what you've meant to me. 

I rock my hips against you and you respond with a eager little arch against me and your cunt clenches tighter around me. You whimper and my growl rattles in my chest as you hold me tight and for a moment I regret not removing my clothing so I can fully feel your flesh against mine. You are so hot against me, so alive and needy, so overwhelming to my senses that I can hardly focus on the motions of my hips to sate your lovely little sex. 

Your scent has long saturated the air. I can still taste your essence mixed with the telltale odor of lavender rising up from your flesh as my thrusts grind our bodies together. Your scent will remain on my clothing for a few days but your memory will always remain. You cry out as I shift my hips and begin to rut against as I seek out my orgasm that has been pulled closer and closer with every stroke against your clenching wet little sheath.

You fight your own thoughts as you struggle not to panic. You don't know if you want to hold me tight or shove me away. It's ok, my little one, it's ok to be afraid. But you shouldn't be. I'm here and I will keep you safe. I look down at you and smile in reassurance as you look back up at me in heartbroken shock. 

The look of a bird whose wings had been clipped. The look of a songbird held captive.  
But you would forever perform for _me_. 

'You are so wonderful, Imani.'

Your grip starts to go lax and you whimper out a sad little sound as you feel the end approaching. But this isn't the end! It will never be! I have given you an _escape_ , sanctuary in a place that's free of the ones who look to dirty you, and I know that I will join you soon and we will be together always as it should be! 

This victorious thought in mind I throw my head back as I release into your body, cool now and soaked with your blood, and with a cry I shout out your name. I knew how you felt, tasted, and smelled. I would have those memories, I was the one that knew, and as I slid your lovely green eyes shut it would be my seed and my memory left with you. 

I smile and tenderly kiss at your bloody lips and wish you a peaceful rest until I return to you. Your blood is still warm against the pads of my fingers as I trace your neck and as I mark you with it but not in the way I mark the skin of the worthless boors that had chased you with such pathetic desperation. With a brisk kiss I tuck myself away and stand above you, cross your arms across your chest, and am once more breathless at the sight of your beauty. 

I've sent you away with a necklace of crimson…and my dear it is such a _marvelous_ color on you! I look at the little heart I've designed below your naval in your blood, I look at your curves, your shell. And I laugh. You went so quietly so calmly. It's as if you realized what had to happen and you trusted me in the end. 

I had to cage you, my sweet little songbird. I couldn't allow you to continue your flight around Skyrim. I couldn't allow your voice to draw them into your light like a moth to flame. I couldn't risk you being swept away by the ones that weren't worthy. 

I had been your Dragon, your guardian, Rulindil…and as your protector I did what was best for you, my perfect little Imani.


	2. To Slay a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon will fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this is in line with TheMulletWhisperers last chapter of Midnight Rain. Please read all of TheMulletWhisperers stuff. It's fab.   
> This is dark.   
> I am making a third chapter from Imani's point of view but I doubt that will be finished any time soon.

Lavender, the aroma of your sweet blood, and sweeter arousal lingers in my senses. The moment I left your home it was as if I had been hypnotized by you further still despite having freed you from the burdensome swine of this world.

Through the darkness I walk with a smile no different on my face than that of a man in love. My cock has long gone rigid at the memories and I sigh as my hand rubs against my confined need. Perhaps I'll return for you tonight after all.

My songbird, my Imani, I cannot fathom the breathtaking beauty you'd add to my collection. You would truly be the ultimate trophy for the ultimate victory. You would be perched near the very ones that had set about to taint you and yet you would be forever out of their reach.

You would be the champion and I will forever be your protector.

A voice comes to mind as I think back on the ones that fell to me. His voice was hoarse from screaming, ragged and weak, and oh so delectable. The boy had been so easy to coax I nearly felt bad at first for tricking him into allowing me into his car. Innocent…but no doubt he wanted you just as the rest did. 

How I did.

_'P-please..please don't! I-I'm sorry! Just tell m-me what I d-did! Please!'_

A wave of excitement rallies through my hazy lust fueled mind and my eyes sharpen. First thing's first; I have to claim the unworthy little fool that had begged so sweetly for his life and add him to the trophies. I change my course and smile despite myself as I remember the moment realization flashed fearfully in his eyes.

_'Dearest Arkved, you did nothing,' I reveled in the scream that deafened me as Arkved reacted to the blade that had cut cleanly through his throat. 'yet. You see, runt, you weren't worthy of her. You never would be.' As Arkved breathed out his last ragged breath and gurgled out a little whimper, I bent and stared into his unfocused eyes.  
'But I am.’_

"Time to be added to the collection, Arkved."

\---

Exhaustion pulls at every last inch of my being as I move the heavy steel back over the pit and kick the rug back in place. Absent-minded I reach up to the back of my neck and groan as I knead at tense muscle. The boy has heavier than he appeared.  
No matter. He was on display now in the sewers where he belonged. I hardly make it to the top of the landing when a explosion of wood comes from below.

"Falkreath Gaurd, come out with your hands up!"

Adrenaline shoots through my body like a heady current of electric. The guard, the Nord; Galina. A smile curls at my lips and my exhaustion is forgotten. With swiftness that still surprises me I race down the stairs and growl as the rug slips beneath my weight. She begins to call out to me to stop but I'm rounding the corner and she's pulled the trigger.  
My smile expands to one of ravenous rage and unfathomable excitement as I crash through the home. Galina the Guard. The Blonde Falcon of Falkreath. 

Yes, little bird, that's it. Chase after me, swear you'll end me, cry proudly that it will be you that slays the dragon.  
It is wonderfully endearing that you believe such things, darling little protector.

Little failure.

I slide the steel back above my head and laugh as I trot down the corridor. The stench is revolting and relentless as the trophies rot away. Husks of decay and maggot brimmed the scoundrels litter the walls and permeate the air with proof of the filth.

An expected feeling of sadness tugs at my heart as I realize this may be the end regardless of the guardian of the vile ones and her failure thus far at protecting them. In the same second peace comes and I smile. You're safe now though, my little songbird, and soon I shall be with you in a far away place where we can forever enjoy each other.

The faintest echo sounds and my heart flutters in anger and in joy. So the Nord found the way. My laughter is more daedric in pitch and some part of my own heart fears the noise that comes from within my throat.

That's right. Come, come!

I pause before the newest trophy and run my hand across his forehead, over the dragon carved so nicely into his dusky skin, and glance back as the blonde charges with a threat on her lips. I feel my lips curl back from my teeth in a sneer.

What do you know of protecting others? You failed the ones you are running past with a look of disgust and rage as you try so hard to ignore them. Don't you see their frozen pleas? Can't you fathom their fear?

You aren't worthy. Just like the rest.

"Come then, falcon. Right into my jaws."

I round the corner and the sound of her gun devastates my ears as it explodes within the tunnel. Pain sears and embeds in my calf and for a second I go down to my knees against the grimy ground as the sting consumes me. She had touched me, little Galina the Brave had brazenly challenged me.

Rage and the arousal that trails it floods through me. You will fall to me this night but I will surely take my time in savoring the removal of her boldness and instilling instead fear. I will wreck you and I will break you and on your dying breath it shall be words of mercy that I will never allow. I stand and listen to how swiftly Galina is moving now. 

"That's right." She's closer and excitement rallies through my anger and at my side my hand inches near my dagger and grips the handle despite the slight coat of sweat that has settled along my palm. "A little closer." 

 

You have abandoned your caution in your blinding desire to end me, Guard, and this will be your folly. As you round the corner my fist balls and with a heavy swing, I connect it against your pretty little nose, and anchor the blade within the flesh and meat of your shoulder. 

 

The clatter of the weapon you carried isn’t what deafens me. Rather it’s the marvelous cry that comes from you as you drop to the damp ground at my feet. The pain laces the sound tight in your agony and it sends a shock through me. With a smile upon my lips I bend and haul you upright and in a fluid motion I pin you against the wall. 

 

For a few seconds you scramble to contain your pain and comprehend your new situation and when you finally do your pretty blue eyes sharpen and you look at me with unfathomable disgust. I know what you’re thinking; I’m a monster. I chuckle lowly. 

 

Only ones that have done wrong will see the justified as such things. 

 

Still, as I look you over, I cannot deny that despite your bloodied face and shivering body you are lovely. Perhaps I should show you what a monster like me can do. After all, my dearest songbird had found that I was more than capable of giving pleasure freely.

 

I lean forward and your eyes narrow in the scant amount of light.

 

And you will experience the pain. 

 

“Look at you…” The corners up my mouth inch up slightly as you suck in a breath at my voice. “strong detective,” My hands trail over the damp fabric covering your shoulder and I sigh at the feeling of your blood beneath my fingers as I trace the dagger. “finally found me...I’ve watched you for a long time now, ever since you started on this case…”

 

I can see it clearly on your face that you are repulsed as I trail my hand down over the swell of your chest and linger. My mouth opens ever so slightly and my cock stirs against my thigh as I palm at your covered breasts appreciatively. 

 

I can already imagine how wonderful your cries and pleas will be echoing off the cool stone and concrete and, eager to begin the process of ripping you apart, my hand reluctantly leaves your chest to instead favor the seam of your pants. Giving a slight tug to your shirt I regard myself more than you when I speak next. 

 

“...what have you under these layers, hm?”

 

At that moment, in my weakness and my focus, I made a most unforgivable mistake. I hadn’t given you enough credit, little Guard, and it proved to be my unacceptable downfall. So focused on removing your shirt from your slacks and entranced by the thought of your body against mine and your blood painting us both scarlet, I didn’t comprehend your movements above my sight. 

 

The first thing that hit my chest was the hard unforgiving metal of the end of your pistol. I didn’t have the time to remove my eyes from the task I’d set about doing with my hands. I didn’t have time to move away. I didn’t have time to stop it. 

 

From within my chest a fire erupted and pain fried through every last nerve in my body as you squeezed the trigger once more. The noise deafens me and blood slides up my throat to spill from my lips and in disbelief I release you and stagger backward. For a lingering second our eyes meet and as I gasp for air, air that you had no right to take, I fall. 

 

Above me you speak as you slide down the wall but I cannot hear you. Fear like I have never known grips at my ravaged heart as the cries and howls of what can only be Oblivion rise up from the tunnels and close in. I realize in that moment in painful clarity that my actions were not justified and as my eyes go out of focus and my soul is freed to their claws and as they tear at me the voices of the ones I’ve killed cry out. 

 

_**No! No I was wrong! I was wrong!** _

 

‘The Dragon has been slayed!’


End file.
